The description relates to color filter substrates.
In some examples, liquid crystal displays (LCD) can have high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption, and can be used in, e.g., portable computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants and color televisions. The LCD applies data voltages to pixels to control the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the pixels, which in turn control the amount of light (e.g., provided from a backlight module) that passes the liquid crystal layer and is shown by the pixels. The LCD includes a color filter substrate on which a color filter is attached. The color filter filters light to enable the LCD to generate color images.